memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Hilfe:Seiten umbenennen (verschieben)
Zum Verschieben von Dateien siehe Memory Alpha:Dateien verschieben «- Hilfe:Inhalt Es gibt verschiedene Gründe, weswegen du eine Seite (die du geschrieben oder gefunden hast) umbenennen möchtest: * Der Titel ist falsch geschrieben. * Der Titel folgt nicht den Namenskonventionen * Der Umfang des Artikels hat abgenommen, zugenommen oder wurde sonstwie geändert. Die Begriffe "umbenennen" und "verschieben" meinen beide die selbe Aktion. Sie beziehen sich nur auf verschiedene Sichtweisen der Operation: * Umbenennen: Die Seite bleibt, bekommt aber einen anderen Namen. Die Geschichte der Seite, also die Versionen, werden an den neuen Namen gehängt. Es wird eine Seite mit dem alten Namen erstellt, die auf den neuen Namen umleitet und in dessen Geschichte die Umbenennung verzeichnet ist. * Verschieben: Der Inhalt und die Geschichte wird zu einer neuen Seite verschoben. Die alte Seite wird zu einer Umleitung. Die Geschichte wird so verändert, das sie nur noch die Umbenennung zeigt. Da das System die Seite mit dem alten Namen als neue Seite anzeigt, sieht es nach dem ersten der beiden Modelle aus. Mit diesem Modell vermeidet man, die Versionen-Geschichte zu ändern. Auf der anderen Seite ist das Umbenennen, das als wichtiges Ereignis in der Version einer Seite allerdings nicht oder nur indirekt vorkommt, nämlich in der Geschichte der umleitenden Seite. How to Es ist nötig, dass du angemeldet bist um eine Seite so umzubenennen. Achte auch auf deine Benutzereinstellung; es gibt keinen Knopf dafür beim Nostalgia-Skin. Wenn du die richtige Seite angezeigt siehst, drücke auf "Verschieben" am Anfang der Seite über dem Artikel. Du wirst nach dem Namen für die neue Seite gefragt und bekommst die Möglichkeit, die Diskussionsseite auch zu verschieben. ACHTUNG: Wenn du nicht weißt was du tust, ist es das Sicherste, wenn du es anwählst. Klicke dann auf den "Artikel veschieben"-Knopf und die Seite wird umbenannt. Aus der alten Seite wird eine Umleitung, so werden alle alten Links immer noch auf die neue Seite zeigen. Doppelte Umleitungen, also eine Umleitung, die auf die alte Seite zeigt, funktionieren allerdings nicht! Die musst du manuell umstellen (siehe weiter unten). Bemerkungen Die Funktion "Artikel verschieben" behält die gesamte Bearbeitungsgeschichte der Seite bei, so als ob die Seite niemals anders hieß. Deswegen ist diese Funktion vorzuziehen, statt einfach den Text herauszuschneiden und in eine neue Seite einzufügen; alte Versionen, Bemerkungen und Eigenschaften würden so verloren gehen. (Allerdings musst du es so machen, wenn du zum Beispiel eine Seite in mehrere Themen aufteilst. Wenn du es machst, bemerke es in der Zusammenfassung und Diskussionsseite der neuen Seite mit Verweis auf die alte Seite.) Die Verschiebung selbst ist in der Bearbeitungsgeschichte der Seite mit dem alten Titel zu sehen. Wenn die Seite wieder zurück verschoben werden würde, würde die Bearbeitungsgeschichte der Seite mit dem vorherigen Titel nur noch die letzte Aktion anzeigen mit dem entsprechenden Benutzernamen aber mit dem Datum der ersten Aktion(!). Entsprechend sind der Name des Benutzers, der die erste Aktion durchgeführt hat und der Zeitpunkt der zweiten Aktion verloren (außer in den Letzten Änderungen). Wenn der neue Titel bereits existiert und dieser keine Umleitung ist, wird dir Wiki sagen, dass du die Seite nicht umbenennen kannst. Du wirst die Seiten entweder manuell zusammenfügen müssen oder – wenn kein wirklicher Inhalt auf der Seite steht – du kannst einen Administrator bitten, die Seite zu löschen, bzw kannst sie selbst auf die Abstimmung zum Löschen-Seite setzen, damit Platz gemacht wird für die neue Seite. Etwas, an das du auch denken musst ist, dass Umleitungen auf Umleitungen nicht funktionieren. Dies verhindert Schleifen und Spaghetti-Verknüpfungen. Prüfe immer Was zeigt hierhin auf mehrfache Umleitungen und ändere die Verknüpfungen direkt auf die neue Seite. Es kann mühevoll sein wenn die Umbenennung wieder rückgängig gemacht wird. Nimm dir etwas Zeit und stelle sicher, das es keine Einwände zur Verschiebung gibt. Vermeide es, eine Seite zu verschieben wenn du die entsprechende Diskussionsseite noch bearbeitest; wenn du auf "Artikel spreichern" drückst, überschreibst du die Umleitung zur neuen Diskussionsseite und du hast ein Duplikat der Diskussionsseite mit deinem Beitrag in der alten, statt der neuen Version. Du bekommst nicht die übliche Warnung, das die Seite verändert wurde! Es ist hilfreich eine Nachricht "Seite ... verschoben nach ..." auf der neuen Diskussionsseite zu hinterlassen, speziell wenn es eine Diskussion zur Umbenennug gab. War die verschobene Seite in eine Kategorie eingeordnet, wird der Link in der jeweiligen Kategorie vorerst weiterhin auf den Artikel mit dem alten Namen, also auf die Umleitung, zeigen. Du musst die Seite an ihrem neuen Ort erst bearbeiten, damit der Link in der Kategorie aktualisiert wird. Dabei kann irgend etwas verändert werden - füge z.B. eine Leerzeile ein. Verschieben rückgängig machen Normerweise musst du folgendes machen wenn du eine Verschiebung von Seite A nach Seite B rückgängig machen möchtest: # verschiebe Seite B zurück nach Seite A # liste Seite B (jetzt eine Umleitung ohne Bearbeitungsgeschichte) auf der Abstimmung zum Löschen-Seite oder - wenn du ein Administrator bist - lösche sie gleich. Wenn Seite A allerdings zwischenzeitlich bearbeitet wurde oder die Software seltsam reagiert, können nur noch Administratoren die Sache regeln: # lösche Seite A (gehe sicher, dass sie keine nützliche Geschichte enthält - du kannst eine Würdigung der Autoren auf einer Diskussionsseite kopieren um das zu kompensieren) # verschiebe Seite B nach Seite A # lösche Seite B (sollte eine Umleitung ohne Bearbeitungsgeschichte sein) "Verschiebe-Kriege" sind in höchstem Masse unproduktiv und hinterlassen eine große Zahl von sinnlosen Umleitungen in der Datenbank, die eine arme Seele irgendwann beseitigen muss. Zwei Seiten vertauschen Um zwei Seiten inklusive Bearbeitungsgeschichte zu vertauschen, musst du folgendes machen: # verschiebe Seite A nach Seite C (die vorher ncht existiert) # liste Seite A zur Löschung oder lösche sie selbst (Admin) # verschiebe Seite B nach Seite A (funktioniert, da Seite A gelöscht wurde) # lösche Seite B wie oben beschrieben # verschiebe Seite C nach Seite B (funktioniert, da Seite B gelöscht wurde) # lösche Seite C wie oben beschrieben Cut-and-Past Verbiebungen beheben Viele frühere Umbenennungen fanden statt als die "Seite verschieben"-Funktion noch nicht von unseren hart arbeitenden Entwicklern erfunden wurde. Andere wurden von Leuten gemacht, die die Funktion noch nicht kennen. Solche manuellen Verschiebungen wurden durch cut-and-paste, ausschneiden und einfügen, gemacht. Als Ergebnis kann die History oder Diskussionsseite auf zwei oder noch mehr Sieten aufgeteilt sein. In manchen Umständen kann ein Administrator dies beheben, indem er die Seiten zusammenfügt. Warnung: diese Prozedur kann nur noch von einem Entwickler unter Auswand von viel Zeit und Nerven rückgängig gemacht werden; um ein Zusammenfügen rückgängig zu machen muss jede einzelne Version manuell der richtigen Quellseite zugewiesen werden. Wenn du nicht weißt, was du da machst, mach lieber nichts! Folgende Prozedur fügt die Bearbeitungsgeschichten der Seiten zusammen: # angenommen wir führen die Geschichte von Föderationsgeschichte (alter Titel) und Geschichte der Föderation (neuer Titel) zusammen: # Lösche Geschichte der Föderation mit dem Kommentar gelöscht um Versionen zusammenzuführen - bald wieder da. # Verschiebe Föderationsgeschichte nach Geschichte der Föderation mithilfe der Verschieben-Funktion. # Stelle die Geschichte der Föderation wieder her. # Bearbeite Geschichte der Föderation um die neueste Version zu restaurieren. ---- * MediaWiki User's Guide: Renaming (moving) pages (2004-02-15, 04:22 UTC). In Meta, a wiki about Wikipedia. Retrieved from http://meta.wikipedia.org/wiki/MediaWiki_User%27s_Guide:_Renaming_(moving)_pages